Christmas and Fortune Cookie
by Diaz F
Summary: Nothing to tell actually, just that it's Christmas and it's a Jott! As always...


**Title:** Christmas and Fortune Cookie

**Disclaimer: **The characters are not mine. I'm just using them for entertainment purposes.

* * *

The Xavier's Institute for the Gifted Youngster was filled with noises and people running around. Not that it was unusual considering the number of children living in that mansion, but since Christmas was around the corner, their mentor decided to let them have some fun. 

While the rest of the X-Men were busy decorating the mansion, their leader was busy preparing himself for a date with his long time girlfriend, the beautiful and sophisticated Jean Grey. He kept on looking at his watch as he waited outside their bathroom door while his foot taping on the marble floor impatiently.

"Jean, are you done yet?" His voice was drowned out by the hair dryer. _'Honey, we're going to be late…'_ He told her through the bond they shared.

'_Go away. You said be ready at 7. I still got 3 more minutes.'_ She replied.

'_But—'_

'_Wait for me downstairs, okay? Love you.'_ Then she cut off their link and resumed working on her hair.

Grumbling, Scott Summers made his way down to the living room where the students were.

"Some muffins, Scott?" offered Kitty carrying a plate of blueberry muffins.

Scott eyed the pastry skeptically and shuddered, praying that Jean would come down from their room really soon. "Umm… I'm saving myself for dinner later, Kitty."

"Oh like, c'mon, you're a guy and guys eat a lot. You won't be full by eating this little thing." Then she shoved one into Scott's mouth. "How is it? Is it any good?"

"Mmmhhh," Scott replied with a nod as his teeth tried to chew the rubbery muffin.

"Scott, I'm ready. Let's go," said Jean as she descended down the staircase.

"Oh Jean, try my muffin!" Kitty offered her one.

The young telepath winced as Scott screamed in his head to tell her not to eat those muffins. "Uh, thanks Kitty, but no. I'm going out with Scott for dinner. C'mon Scott, let's go." She grabbed his arm and they moved quickly to the garage.

"Hmph, why does everyone like, refused to eat this?" she muttered and that was when she saw her next victim. "Oh, Kurt!"

**

* * *

**  
Jean was laughing as they got into the car. "Are you okay, Scott? Your face is turning red."

"Ugh, I can't get rid of the rubbery taste in my mouth."

"It can't be that bad. Ororo's been teaching Kitty how to bake."

"That doesn't mean she's better."

Jean shook her head. "Where are we going for dinner?"

"Hmm, I don't know." He thought for a while and suggested, "Why not Chinese food? I feel like eating them and I know a good place."

"I thought you don't like Chinese food?"

"Says who?"

"Says you."

"I like Chinese food."

"It's spicy and you can't eat spicy food, honey." Jean reminded.

"I can." He said stubbornly.

"Okay fine, we're eating Chinese food then. But don't you dare wake me up when you get stomach ache."

"I won't."

They went to the downtown area and once again, people were staring at Scott for wearing his shade at night.

"Table for two?" asked the Chinese woman as Scott and Jean waited in line.

"Yes, please," answered Jean politely.

They were lead to a secluded corner and both were a given a menu to start off.

"What would like to eat?" asked Jean.

"Umm… I don't know. Why don't you do the orders?"

"You're the one who wants to eat here."

"But you usually do the orders for me," whined Scott.

Jean sighed and looked back on her menu. "I'm going to the wash room, okay?"

When Scott returned, food was already served on the table.

"Where did you go? You took so long."

"I guess Kitty's muffin doesn't agree with my stomach." He grimaced, placing a hand on his abdomen.

"Well, are you alright now?" asked the concern girlfriend.

"Yeah, let's eat."

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, back in the Institute, the mansion was still as noisy as ever. Ororo, Kitty and Rogue were in-charge of the Christmas gifts this year, so they took their time wrapping up dozens of gifts in a room away from all the commotion. Bobby and Kurt were busy helping Dr. McCoy putting up the huge Christmas tree. Only Logan didn't feel the need to do anything as he stood alone by the window with a can of beer in his hand.

"Hey Kurt, move the tree to the side a little. The branches are poking at my face," complained Bobby."

"Sorry, Bobby." The blue elf apologised. "Vhere iz Scott and Jean? I thought ve're going to decorate ze tree together?"

"They are having dinner together outside. School duties and the students have been taking too much of their time and they rarely spend time together nowadays. I think it's fair that they have the day off," explained Beast.

They spent about ten minutes putting up the tree and then began decorating it with lights and cottons.

"Hey, do you think Scott vill ask Jean ze big question tonight?" asked Kurt when Beast left them alone as Professor Xavier called him to his office mentally.

"What question?" Kitty and Rogue came into the living room.

"Ze big question, Kitty."

"Who are you guys talking about?" Rogue helped them put on an ornament.

"Scott." Answered Bobby.

"Scott?"

"Yeah. He's been planning on how to propose to Jean for months now."

"Proposing?" Kitty repeated.

"Yes. Scott had been very nervous about it. He even took a veek to decide vhich ring to give to her."

"He has bought the ring?"

"Yeah, vhat's vrong?"

"Oh, this is like so exciting! Our friends are getting married!" exclaimed Kitty in happiness.

"Yeah, and the first time Kitty doesn't get the juicy gossip first."

She scowled at Rogue. "But you have to admit that my stories are fun to hear._ I_ tell the best gossips ever. Anyway, talking about Scott and Jean, does he like mention when he's gonna propose?"

"Nope. All we know is that he has been toying with the ring for more than a month." Bobby said.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun! We'll like, have so much things to do! We'll have engagement party, bridal showers—"

"Kitty, Scott hasn't even asked Jean the question yet, and Ah doubt he would ask her tonight," said Rogue.

"This is like, Christmas. Scott must be like, the dumbest person not to ask Jean on Christmas. It's like so romantic."

"Ya've been reading too much romance novel, Kitty."

"Well, we can like, prepare before hand, can't we?"

**

* * *

**

"What is this?" asked Scott as he stirred the creamy liquid.

"It's Hot and Sour Soup."

He wrinkled his nose. "What about this?"

"Peking Duck."

"This?"

"Crab with oyster sauce. Don't tell me you're not gonna eat them," Jean said. "You were the one who asked me to do the order and there is more food to come."

"I will. I'm just asking…" he replied while taking a piece of the duck meat.

Jean just shook hear head at his odd behaviour. After a long moment of silent, Jean talked again. "Scott, I've been thinking something."

"What?"

"Well, you know that it's Christmas season and most of the students are going home to be with their parents. So I say, why don't we take a week or two away from the Institute?"

"Oh, that's a good suggestion. I'll talk to the Professor later when we get home and asked the rest if they would like to go away for the holiday." He said, swallowing down his rice.

"No. Not all of us. I mean just the two of us. We have been really busy lately and it's rare to find time for one another. I don't want us to be drifting apart because of school duties."

"Now that's silly, Jeannie. How can we be drifting apart? We see each other everyday. You're the first thing I see when I wake up and the last thing I see when I go to sleep." He chuckled, but quickly stopped when he sensed her annoyance. "However, I'm sure the Professor wouldn't mind if we go away from the school or X-Men business for a week or two."

A wide grin was immediately apparent on her face as leaned forward to cup his face and kissed his lips. "Thank you."

They continued with their meal in silent until Scott looked up at her and said, "Umm… Jean?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have we known each other?"

"Twelve years. Why?"

"And within these twelve years, how would you describe out relationship?" he asker her again, ignoring her question.

"It's…" she was at a loss for words. "Scott, why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Nothing, just for the sake of asking…"

Jean eyed his warily. "You are not breaking up with me, are you? Oh for God's sake, Scott! I just asked you for a vacation and now you're breaking up with me?" Her voice quivered slightly.

"Jean, no. I'm not breaking up with you!" Scott immediately defied her accusation. "I love you and I'm not gonna leave you. Ever."

"Then why all the weird questions?"

"I'm just wondering, you know. It's nothing. Really." He gave her his most assuring smile. "Just forget about it."

Not long after that, the waitress came to them with the bill and Scott handed her his Credit Card. "Hey, they gave us fortune cookies," said Scott happily. "Open it and tell me what yours says."

He cracked open his cookie and removed the slip of paper carefully. "**Prepare yourself for an unexpected situation.** What's that supposed to mean?" He frowned and saw Jean wasn't eating her fortune cookie. "You're not eating your cookie."

"I'm full," she informed him, "besides, I don't believe in those things."

"Oh c'mon, Jean. It's a tradition. Just open it."

She sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine."

"Quick open it."

"Wait. I'm opening it." She removed the plastic wrapper and cracked it open.

"So?"

"It says, **Jean Elizabeth Grey, will**—" Jean froze at her seat as her pair of beautiful green eyes were fixated on the tiny piece of paper. Her lips were moving as if she was about to say something, but nothing came out. After taking several deep breaths, she looked up at Scott's eager face. "S-Scot, what is this?" she asked shakily. "If this is some kind of joke, I'm going to make sure you'll pay for this…"

Scott took her hand in his. "This is no joke, Jean. I've been meaning to ask you this question." Without releasing her hand, he stood up from the chair and then bent down on one knee, showing her the ring which he had bought months ago. "Will you marry me?"

"Scott, I-I'm…" Happy tears were beginning to accumulate in her eyes. Without warning, she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Yes, I will marry you, Scott!"

Scott, finally relieved of the anxiety he had been feeling for the past months, let out the breath he didn't realised he was holding. "Thank you. Thank you, Jean." He said, cupping her face in his palms while giving her small kisses on the lips. "I'll make sure you'll never regret that."

"Not while I'm with you," she replied and let their love do its job. They were kissing with so much passion that the sound of people clapping around them were drowned out by the powerful feeling they felt for each other. People were cheering for the happy couple and some teenagers were whistling playfully. Mothers covered their children's eyes with their hands, but smiles were showing on their faces.

Scott couldn't wipe away the silly grin on his face as they left the place. He didn't want to anyway. "Still want to go on vacation, honey?" he asked.

"No… I believe we have a wedding to plan, Mr. Summers."

**--- THE END ---**

**

* * *

**

**Review? Yes? No? Consider that as my Christmas gift… pleaseee? **

**Merry Christmas, people!  
**


End file.
